


Hold me

by malikandaltairinahaystack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Prostitution, Top Na Jaemin, prostitute Jeno, rich kid jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikandaltairinahaystack/pseuds/malikandaltairinahaystack
Summary: Jaemin, heir and influencer by trade, runs into a prostitute with crescent moon eyes.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Hold me

Jaemin stepped out of the club's door and walked past the long row of people still waiting to get in. He chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Getting into any club had never been a problem for him. His father owned one of the biggest companies of Korea, and Jaemin himself was some kind of celebrity, an influencer with over a million followers on instagram. Just now, in the club, he had taken a few photos of himself and he thumbed through them lazily on his phone while fishing in his trousers for his cigarettes, the real reason why he had left the club. 

The pack was squished and so were his fags when he finally had them out of his skin tight leather pants. He sighed when he realised that he hadn't brought a lighter. Noticing that he had walked further than he had wanted, he looked around the small alley he found himself in and saw a figure at its very end. Making his way towards him he shouted: 'Ey, got a light?'

The figure turned its head and Jaemin nearly dropped the cigarette he was holding between his fingers. It was normal that on an night like this beautiful people were throwing themselves at him, but he had never seen someone quite like this young man. 

His face looked chiseled, a strong chin, a bold nose, curved, narrow lips which surely looked like they could be pouty, too, and the most mesmerizing eyes Jaemin had ever seen. It didn't help that the man's body was that of a god, and you could tell as he had on the tightest pair of jeans Jaemin had ever seen and if he was not totally mistaken, his sleeveless t-shirt was see-through, allowing him to notice that under two dark nipples rows of firm abs formed a flawless chest. 

He only realised he was staring when a warm voice reached his ears. 'I don't smoke, sorry.'

Jaemin stared at the young man before him. He had fully turned to him, resting his weight on one leg, one arm hanging at his side, the other akimbo, his pert ass sticking out, and his pretty head tilted. 

'I can blow you off though.'

Jaemin felt his breath hitch. Oh that was it. 

'How much?', he asked, realising how lucky he was. A regular person usually needed at least a little convincing and some alcohol until they ended up in his bed – or the back of his car for that matter. But a whore...a whore you paid and got what you paid for. 

'50 000 won', the whore said, his smile small, his considerable bicep flexing. He seemed vexed that Jaemin had immediately known what he was. 

'And if I want to fuck you?', Jaemin asked. 

The eyes narrowed, nearly became crescent moons. The whore seemed amused. 

'100 000, and you provide the room', he said. 

'Room', Jaemin laughed, 'really? Never had anyone fuck you against these walls here?'

The whore's face remained unmoved. 'I have. Which is why I want a room.' 

Jaemin nodded slowly. Then he stretched and looked at his phone. None of his friends had texted him, asking him where he was. They never did. Deep down inside he knew they didn't care. Sighing, he pushed the phone into the back pocket of his trousers and threw his cigarette away. 

'I give you 1000 000 for the night.'

The whore looked mildly surprised, one eyebrow arching over a crescent moon. 'Sounds fair', he said and shifted his stance, standing on two feet now and letting his other arm drop. He looked ready to be taken anywhere Jaemin wanted. It irritated Jaemin. Wasn't he scared? Jaemin could be a serial killer, specialising on whores with crescent moon eyes and ridiculous abs. 

'Ok then', he said, louder than he wanted, as if to shake himself out of a stupor. 'My car is over there.'

He turned to lead the way, but then noticed the whore didn't follow him. 

'What is it?', he asked over his shoulder. 

'You just came out of a club. Should you drive?', said the whore with his calm voice. 

Jaemin was puzzled. Finally, he said: 'You are worried about me driving drunkenly, but not about going home with a stranger?'

The whore shrugged. 'I've experienced both. Drunk driving is scarier.' His arms looked big in the dim light. Jaemin swallowed. Suddenly he realised that he himself was being rather bold, thinking of taking home a whore who looked quite capable of ripping him apart. 

'I never drink in clubs', he said and it was the truth. He hated losing control when he was out to exert it over others. 

The whore studied him for a moment and then nodded. 

'You believe me just like that?', Jaemin muttered with a frown. 

'I do. You seem the type and you sound quite lucid', the whore said and then suddenly stepped closer to Jaemin than ever before. His skin looked incredibly soft, and his eyelashes were so long. 'And you don't smell drunk, either.' The whore's smile grew a little bigger. Jaemin snorted and walked to the parking lot. He turned to see if the whore was impressed with his black Jaguar, but the pretty face was as serene as a mountain lake. Strangely irked, Jaemin unlocked the doors and got inside his car. The whore slid in the passenger's seat. He looked good sitting there, all slim and toned. Jaemin ignited the car and put his foot down. Smirking, he watched the whore grip the door handle. 

'Someone's eager', the whore muttered. It made Jaemin take a turn at 50. 

They finally reached his house, well, the exclusive apartment block which sported an exclusive penthouse which was exclusively his. The whore looked semi impressed as he caught a glance of the building before Jaemin thundered into the garage. 

Having parked his car, Jaemin lead the way to his private elevator, a sleek steel door which opened after he had entered a code. The whore was right behind him and Jaemin grabbed the flimsy t-shirt the moment the doors closed behind them, pressing a feverish kiss on the slim lips. 

When he let go, he got to enjoy the slightly surprised look on the whore's face. 

'I'm sorry, I hope you do kiss', Jaemin grinned. 

The whore measured him with a dark gaze, his small smile back on his lips, the eyes becoming crescent moons again. 

'I do, and I bet you are not sorry', he said. 

It was hard to impress Jaemin and it irked him that this whore kept doing it. When the doors to his penthouse opened, giving way to a room which seemed to have only windows as walls, a question had come up which nearly deprived him of the joy of seeing the moon eyes widen at the sight of his home. He loved to impress this whore too damn much. 

'What is your name, anyway?', he asked. 

'Jeno', came the answer, so fast that Jaemin raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, sounds real', he muttered, then saw that the whore was looking straight at him. 

'It is real enough', he said, and somehow Jaemin knew that it was the truth. 

'I'm Jaemin', he said, surprising himself. The moons returned. 

'I see', said Jeno. 

Jaemin had not yet turned on the lights. The huge room was illuminated only by the buildings around them, turning the whore before him into a shadowy figure, slim, fleeting, unreal. It was hard to believe he was a real person, like himself. But then, sometimes Jaemin felt like he was unreal, as well. Like he wasn't there at all. He let his gaze wander over Jeno's long legs. In a few minutes, he would spread them for him. It was his job, and it blew Jaemin's mind. 

'Why do you do this?'

Even in the dark he could tell that Jeno blinked at him. 

'I love helping people with sexual difficulties', he finally said, and Jaemin felt his sarcasm like acid. He groaned inwardly at his own silly question, only to follow it with yet another one: 'But why not another job?'

Even Jeno's shadowy shape looked exasperated. 'What is this, a job interview?'

Jaemin couldn't blame him, but he still felt the need to know. 'Just answer.'

'It is none of your business.'

It hurt more than Jaemin could understand. Why did he even bother? Trying to gather his countenance he pointed at a door on the left. 'Bedroom is there. You need anything?'

'Money. But you can give me that afterwards.' 

Again, a quip which left Jaemin speechless. He watched Jeno walk to the bedroom door and open it. Before he entered, he turned and asked: 'Do you want me naked?'

It sounded like something from a menu, something a waiter in a restaurant asked you. Do you want fries with that? Jeno had asked him if he wanted him naked. Jeno was doing his job here. Jaemin had to do his job as well. 

'Yes, please', he muttered and wanted to bury his face in his hands. Please. He was paying this man for a fuck, not wooing him into marriage. Worriedly he looked up to check Jeno's facial expression, but he had already disappeared into the bedroom. 

Suddenly, something like panic gripped Jaemin. Jeno was in his bedroom. He was undressing, right now, as Jaemin was standing here ripping his hair out over what on earth he was thinking bringing a whore home with him. His breath was shallow as he frantically wondered if he could ask Jeno to leave, or worse, only to cuddle. He nearly laughed at the idea. In that very bedroom, Jaemin had seduced people in the triple digits. He had had sex more often than ramen. What was it that made him freeze up now? 

As if trying to outrun his own doubts, he strode purposefully to the open door. The moment he stepped inside, though, he felt his throat constrict. 

Jeno stood at the floor length window, his silhouette sharp and dark against the city lights, looking out. Completely naked. Jaemin gave a little strangled sound and Jeno turned his head. 

Jaemin felt his eyes on him as he ripped off his tight shirt and peeled down his leather trousers. He never wore underwear anyway, so he was naked when he stepped out of them. Straightening up, he let Jeno see him, his toned muscles, and his already erect cock, without being able to see Jeno's reaction, until the strong body turned a little more and revealed a slowly filling penis. It nearly set Jaemin on fire seeing Jeno get hard at his sight. A whore, a seasoned sex worker, who had seen his share of things, got aroused at the sight of him. Jaemin would have preened, had he not been so horny. 

'How do you want me?'

Another of those menu questions, but the waiter's voice was a little hoarse and Jaemin loved it. 

'On your back, spread your legs', he muttered and Jeno climbed on his huge bed. Jaemin watched him crawl to the middle and images of other people who had laid there ghosted in front of Jaemin's eyes. None of them had excited him so much, not one of them. 

And now Jeno turned around to lay on his back, spreading his legs. He was shaved, all over, and Jaemin nearly came there and then. His hand shook as he stretched it out to touch Jeno, letting his fingers glide over his chest. It was firm, the skin velvety soft, and he loved the way Jeno's lips parted a little when he stroked him. 

He wanted more, using two hands to map out the man before him, letting his fingers trail over strong muscles and dip into armpits, the valleys next to hipbones and then between his legs. 

Jeno had closed his eyes and Jaemin heard his breath come heavily. The whore enjoyed his customer's ministrations. Maybe he always did, but Jaemin wanted to believe it was his touch, and his touch only that made Jeno lose his cool. His eyes had got used to the dim light and Jeno's body before him was bright against his dark sheets. He looked so immaculate, innocent and virginal that Jaemin had a hard time believing he was going to fuck a prostitute. 

When he reached for the lube in his nightstand, he saw Jeno's eyes open again, and then, when the whore must have thought he wasn't looking, he pressed his lips together, as if resolving to bear this, once more. Jaemin nearly dropped the lube and sat up, staring down at the prone figure. Jeno stared back up at him, his mouth relaxed, slightly agape, his lips puffy. Had he dreamed it? Slowly, Jaemin sat back, confused, the lube forgotten in his hands. 

Jeno propped himself up on his elbows. 'Do you want me to...', he started but Jaemin had snapped out of it already. 

'No. I'll do it. Lay back.'

And so Jeno did, letting Jaemin have his way with his body. A shiver ran down Jaemin's back. What on earth made someone do something like this, maybe several times, every night? His hands were shaking when he squirted the lube out of the plastic bottle. The legs before him shifted and Jeno's hands appeared on either side of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. Jaemin took a deep breath. 

With a gentle touch, he smeared lube around Jeno's anus. It looked so normal, not a big, gaping whore hole, just a regular tiny pucker. But when his first finger slipped inside, he noticed the lack of resistance. Jeno was used to this, and so was his anus. Still, Jaemin applied a generous amount of lube to it, inside and out. He liked the way Jeno's toes curled slightly when he brushed certain places. 

Then he threw the bottle aside and crawled forward. Hovering above Jeno, he looked down at the whore. 

His face looked so young in this dim light, and his eyes were wide open and big now. The kiss seemed necessary, and Jaemin drew it out, letting his tongue explore Jeno's mouth until he reached down and pressed his cock against Jeno's hole. 

It slid right in. A low hiss from the whore accompanied the sloshing sound with which his cock buried itself in the strong body underneath him. Now the eyes were closed and the face screwed up a little. Jaemin bit his lip, trying to remain still. 

'Hurts?', he muttered and Jeno shook his head. 'It's fine', he said, breathlessly. Jaemin couldn't help but move immediately. 

Jeno moved with him, his body vibrating with every push of Jaemin's cock, with every time Jaemin snapped his hips forward. Jaemin felt Jeno's cock bobbing between them, yet Jeno's hands rested next to his shoulders on the bed. It gave Jaemin a jolt, realising how much Jeno was giving himself up to Jaemin. Rutting into him, he grabbed the hard cock and tugged at it. His eyes widened as he watched the pretty mouth fall open and the pale face screw up again. 

Finally, Jeno groaned and spilled his semen all over his own stomach and Jaemin's chest. In the very last seconds of his orgasm, his eyes suddenly opened and Jaemin stared right into them. His own climax hit him like a freight train and he nearly screamed as he emptied himself into the whore. 

Falling on him, his arms giving way, Jaemin felt Jeno pant against his shoulder, and he tried to move his weight off him. His cock slid out of the warm hole and it made him feel utterly lost. 

They lay like this until their breaths had evened and then Jeno said lowly: 'I'm dripping into your bed.' 

Jaemin snorted. 'I don't care. Drip away.' He heard a low chuckle and then felt Jeno shift a little next to him. They lay in silence until Jeno spoke again. 

'What do you want to do next?'

'Do I look like I want to do anything but sleep?', Jaemin quipped and Jeno didn't say anything for a while. 

'Pretty expensive sleep', he finally said and Jaemin frowned. So Jeno was worried that Jaemin didn't get his money's worth? Was his still that businesslike about all of this? He turned on his bedside lamp and then looked at Jeno. He looked tired, his hair was mussed, and those hickeys, had they been on his throat before? Jaemin wasn't sure. 

'Why do you mind just sleeping here?', he asked and Jeno rose an eyebrow at him. 

'I don't mind it. I just don't want any arguments tomorrow morning or whenever you decide to kick me out.'

Those words had an awful ring to them and Jaemin frowned deeply. 'I will not kick you out!', he spat, not thinking before speaking. Jeno just stared at him and then leaned back and closed his eyes. 'Well. Wake me if you want anything else.'

'I do want one thing', Jaemin heard himself say and his voice sounded strange. Jeno blinked at him as if to say: 'What is it, then?'

'Hold me', Jaemin muttered and the wave of shame that hit him made him feel dizzy. But Jeno's face remained calm as his strong arms wrapped around Jaemin who found himself pressed against a strong pectoral. Somehow this seemed to be the best place in the universe right now. He was out like a light. 

The next morning Jaemin woke slowly, feeling boneless. He wriggled around in his bed and suddenly touched a crusty, still moist spot on his sheets. His eyes widened as all the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him and he jumped out of his bed when he realised Jeno was gone. Turning on his heel, naked as he was, he stormed into his living room only to run squarely into a very solid body. They nearly fell to the ground, Jeno being too surprised at the impact to keep his balance. 

'What's wrong?', he asked, his calm voice amused. Jaemin looked up at him. The morning light made him look less etheral, more real. He was still the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

'Where were you?', he squeaked and hated his voice. Jeno blinked at him. 

'On the toilet.'

Jaemin stared at him. 'I thought you had left', he blurted out, and wanted to slap himself. He couldn't look at Jeno, couldn't bear the thought of the pretty face hardening and the gaze becoming distant. 

'I didn't.' Jaemin's head shot up and Jeno smiled at him. Crescent moons. He reached out and stroked Jeno's face. There was light stubble. Jeno leaned slightly into the caress. Something shifted. 

'Stay', Jaemin said. Jeno's eyes sparkled.


End file.
